TLC
by Lover of gays
Summary: Sam and Dean went after a demon in North Dokora, a demon that they know all to well. When the demon does something to Sam, will Dean be there to give him some TLC? RATED M for mature! You've been warned!


Ever since they could remember, Sam and Dean moved all over the world with their father, John Winchester. Dean being older, he had more experience with his fathers...job. A job that required quickness, strengh, brains. Of course Sam had all that but he was just a kid and a kid didnt deal with monsters; demons, hellhounds, etc, especially the monster that Dean and his father tried to kill many times before.

Now twenty four years later, Dean was still traveling all over the world with the side of his younger brother. At first, Dean argued about Sammy coming along with him but being the pain in the ass little brother that he his, he came along to.

There is another reason why Sam came along with his older brother. A reason that only him and Dean knew about and nobody else.

They were driving a long road during the night. Dean being the driver as usual. Sam didnt really complain about it anymore, it just gave him more time to do other things.

"Sam...Sam...im...hmm...driving here!" Dean moaned and tried to concentrate on the road ahead of him but Sam bobbing his head up and down wasnt helping. After a while, Dean gave up on trying to reason with him so instead he wrapped his hand in Sammy's long hair and pushed his head down on his throbing cock, "Sammy, fuck...mmm baby...yea right therreeee" Dean groaned loud as he came into his brothers mouth.

Sam sat up after fixing his brother again and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, "Mm..so good De..tasty" Dean shook his head as his breath slowly came back to him, "Damn baby...never came that hard before in my life!" Sam laughed and fixed his pants that had a big stain in front, "Noboby has my mouth..."

Dean looked over to see Sam rubbing the front of his jeans, "And im not the only one either.."He gave his younger brother a look before concentrating on the road again. Sam signed and continued to rub the spot, "How long until the next exit?"

Dean shrugged and smirked, "About fifty miles..more or less" Sam groaned, "Shit" Dean laughed at the look on his face, "Should've thought before you blew me dude" That earned a punch in the arm and made Dean laugh harder

**(Three days later)**

Sam pointed to a location on the map that was layed out on the small table in yet another motel room. Dean was sitting in one of the chairs and was drinking a beer. He leaned over and followed his brothers finger, "North Dokota...seriously!" He walked over to the bed, "Why couldnt this freaking demon go to...vegas or...or..or."

Sam shrugged, "Dont ask me dude...lets go" He grabbed his jacket and headed to the door. Dean did that same but stopped him before he could open it, "Wait Sammy.." Sam turned around with a raisied eyebrow, "Whats up?"

Dean signed, "I need you to promise me that if anything goes wrong...you get the hell outta there!" Sam looked at him with a weird looked, "Okay..." Dean shook his head and put his hand on his shoulder, "I just have a bad feeling about this situation and I need to make sure your safe because.."

Sam stopped him by putting his hand on his cheek and rubbed his softly, "Hey, i'll be find..i promise...your not gonna lose me" Dean let out his breath in relief and smiled at him, "i just want to make sure" Dean slowly leaned in and kissed him with passion.

Soon the kissing turned into making out and both brothers ended up on the bed. Sam pulled back and looked down at his brother/lover and smiled, "I much as I would love to continue this...we have a demon to kill...remember?" Dean groaned and tried to pull Sam back down to his lips but Sam pulled back quick, standing up and held out his hand, "Come on...as soon as we kill this demon, we'll go and celebrate..deal?"

He waited as Dean signed and nodded. He couldnt resist as he slapped and squeezed Sam's ass as he walked out the door. Sam glared at him, "Dude.." Dean couldnt help but laugh as he started the car up and waited for his brother to stop glaring at him.

The brothers were walking together as they held up their own guns, looking out for danger. Dean made a little whistle, motioning to the left of him, Sam nodded as he walked into a room, still gun drawn in front of him. The room was big and had nothing but a few broken chairs.

Dean, who was in another room, was picking up a ripped up piece of paper that had some strange writing on it when he heard a noise behind him, "Sam?" No answer. Dean drew out his gun in front of him again and continued to walk slowly, "Who's there?!"

Suddenly, Dean felt someone behind him and spun around. A women had her arms crossed against her chest and was leaning against the wall, "Hey sweetcheeks"

Dean gave her a disgusted look, "Meg" Meg laughed and stood up straight, "What, your not happy to see me?" She pouted, "Oh well..." Meg stopped and pointed her finger, "I wouldnt do that Sam.." She turned around to see Sam slowly walking up but stopped when she said his name and smirked, "You would hurt my feelings"

Sam gave her a smirk now, "Im actually find with that, your..number one on my not so popular friend list...so yeah, i would kill you right no..." Meg pointed her finger again as Sam flew across the room and landed hard on the floor.

Dean screamed his name, "SAM!" He started towards him but Meg had other plans. She pointed her finger and Dean was brought against the wall hard. Before he could do or say anything, Meg had her face very close to his, "Sorry Dean, we have unfinished business..."

Dean though she was going to kiss him when she turned away and started towards Sam who hadnt move yet, "You stay away from him you BITCH!" Meg laughed and bent down on the floor and stroked Sam's hair, "Poor Sam, always trying to be the hero.."

Meg bent her head down to his face and continued to stroke his hair as Dean watched from across the room, "You BITCH! When I get my hands on you!..." Meg laughed and looked over at Dean who was struggling against the force, "Sorry Deanie, like i said, we have unfinished business to attend..."

As Meg was talking and looking at Dean, Sam grabbed his gun that fell beside him when he fell and took a shot. Meg stood up and laughed, "You think that would kill me?" Sam smirked, bloodly lip and all, and shrugged, "I know..."

Meg froze as the knife went through her heart. Glowing orange as she went down, Dean pulled out his knife and stood up, "..No but this will" Sam slowly stood up groaning and holding his arm. Dean quickly went over and put his arm around him, "Let get out of here"

Before leaving, Dean turned around, walked over, bent down and stabbed Meg's dead body a couple more times, "Make sure you stay dead this time..." Sam laughed a little as they left the building.

**(At another motel)**

Sam groaned as he took off his jacket, "Damn it" Dean took off his and quickly walked to the bathroom. He came back soon with some stuff to clean cuts. "Lets see" He signed and took off his shirt and threw it to the ground.

Dean cringed when he saw a gash just above Sam's jeans, "Lets get these off of you baby and get you cleaned up" Sam nodded and started to get undressed slowly. Dean watched as his little brother got naked besides his boxers and layed down gently. He opened his eyes and gave Dean a smile, "Im okay De..just a little banged up from hitting the wall.." Dean nodded and started cleaning up his lover/brother, "I know baby boy but you hit it pretty hard"

After cleaning up his brother, he put the rest of it away and threw away the left overs. Dean was throwing the stuff in the trash when he looked over and noticed the bulge in Sam's boxers. He smirked as he made his way over and crawled over his brother, "Looks like you have a problem baby boy" He said as he rubbed Sam's cock through his boxers. Sam moaned, "I was woundering when you were going to notice" Dean softly laughed and pulled down Sam's boxers, licking his lips, he looked up at Sam and smirked, "Ready for pleasure baby boy?"

Before Sam could respond, Dean's mouth already was on him and sucking hard. Sam threw his head back in pleasure, "Fuck! Mmmm yea!" Sam couldnt hold in his moans so he grabbed a pillow and put his face into it and screamed, "Ahhh!"

Dean started from the head and worked his way down. He knew how just to make his brother scream and moan/groan. His tongue ran over his slit a few times and felt Sam shudder, "Mmm Deaannn" Dean relaxed his throat and pushed his head down further. Dean moaned as he felt Sam's cock hit the back of his throat. He traveled from the base then to his head then back again.

Sam felt his stomach tighten and grabbed Dean's hair, "D..Deaan, im gonna...gonna cum" Dean just tightened his mouth around Sammy's cock and sucked harder. Sam shuddered and groaned as he emptied himself inside Deans mouth.

Dean soon let go of his soften cock and reached over to the bedside table. Sam was catching his breath when he felt a finger against his hole. Dean smirked and pushed in slowly, watching Sam throw his head back again, "Feel good baby boy?" Sam was to busy moaning to respond. He groaned louder when Dean pushed in three fingers instead of one, " ."

Dean started thrusting in and out, "Please what baby?" He started going faster and harder. Sam's cock already hard again. Sam opened his eyes again and looked at his older brother, "Please Dean...FUCK ME!"

Pulling out his fingers and Sam moaning from it, Dean quickly put on a condom, lubed himself and Sam's hole then started pushing in. Sam groaned loud and grabbed Dean's wrist, "Dean...i dont need soft and gentle...please...FUCK..ME!"

Dean smirked and rammed himself all the way in to the hilt. Both men groaned in pleasure. Sam from the fullness and Dean from the tightness on his cock, "Fuck baby boy, so fucking TIGHT!" Dean quickly thrusted hard and deep inside his brother as Sam started meet his thrust, "Mmmm Deeaann..."

Dean grabbed Sam's cock and started jerrking him fast. Sam just moaned louder and longer as he felt that fimiliar feeling. Dean could never get enough of his brothers hole wrapped around his cock, it could always make him cum even when just sitting down in a chair and thinking about what he would do to the youngest brother and thinking about his moans and groans as he pounded him.

Dean felt his stomach tighten, "Sammy...im gonna cummm!" Sam nodded as he groaned, "Come for me De!" Dean quickly pulled out, took the condom off and jerked at his cock. Sam layed there, watching the pleasure go over his lovers face. He moaned as he felt De's cum land on his stomach and chest. Feeling that, Sam cum hard and long in Dean's hand, "Deeaannnn!"

Dean colapsed onto Sammy, breathing hard. Sam moaned as Dean slowly pulled out. Both fell next to each other, trying to catch their breath.

Dean looked over at his brother and smiled, "Now thats what I called **TLC.**


End file.
